


Mirror, mirror on the wall

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG3 ... or ... Kinktober 2018/1 (day 1-13) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mirror Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: day4Again John made sure that he was well and after another nod, he put his hands on the hips of the other and moved slowlyand carefully. The curve of this back was really beautiful and this slight arching almost drove him mad with desire.It seemed to John that the foreskin had slipped down to his testicles, but at the same time, this slightly painful pulling wasone of the most wonderful feelings he had experienced in a long time, allowing him not to immediately give in to his feelings.





	Mirror, mirror on the wall

 

"Why did you guys check in to the hotel opposite?"

Donna looked at Chuck and John in confusion as they said goodbye to cross the street. While the older man stammered a bit nervously, John picked it up.

"My wife and I spent the honeymoon there and I want to reminisce a little and alone I feel lonely."

Without batting an eyelash it gushed out of him and Donna bought it. With a nod and a short, see you later, she grabbed her bags again and turned around.

"Did not know you were such a brutal liar," Chuck giggled, jostling him lightly in the side as the two walked through the revolving door and stood in the huge lobby.

"Did you want to tell her the truth?" The black-haired replied and laughed loudly.

The truth was that there were mirrors in the hotel rooms. Large mirrors on the wardrobes that they had previously discovered on the internet. Just the thing for the purpose. But since they needed some energy for the upcoming convention, they decided to take it easy and postpone it for the evening.

 

A bit tired from the hustle and bustle, but still looking forward to the coming, both rested briefly on the bed. Together. Their bodies facing each other.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have an amazing smile?"

With his forefinger, Chuck touched the other's lips tenderly.

"I hope that's not the only thing that's amazing," he replied with a grin.

Taken as a quiet invitation, the blue-eyed slid closer to the other's body and put his hand on John's neck for a passionate kiss.

His friend's hands did not remain idle and Chuck moaned contentedly in the kiss, as he felt loving pats on his back.

More and more, both bodies became entangled in each other, the heat became more unbearable and in no time at all their clothes were distributed on the floor.

With tender kisses and bites, spread over his neck and chest, Chuck climbed over him and sat on his thighs with his legs spread apart, just looked at his friend for a moment and smiled at the rosy color that had now appeared on his face.

"So you want to talk about your wife?" Chuck giggled.

"I want something completely different," he whispered, throwing him in a skillful move on the mattress and attacked with a growl the nipples of the older man.

Shortly Chuck hissed at the light pulling and shuddered at the flash that shot through his body and settled in his fingertips.

A deep moan escaped them both at the same time as their lust-swollen masculinity touched and even though it was hard to stop, both knew they had a different goal.

 

"Lube, table ... what else do we need?"

Chuck had opened the door to one of the wardrobes so that both could see themselves from the front and from the side, and turned around with a twinkle in his eyes, reaching around the middle of the other, hugging him close and whispering. "I still need you."

After another tender kiss, John turned his friend around, pressed his upper body to the table and took a deep breath.

"You can not go wrong, there is only one entrance."

Another chuckle escaped Chuck when he realized that John was hesitant. For the next few minutes, the black-haired man gradually made his fingers disappear into the dark cave and prepare him for himself. The mirror made it easy for him to see all sorts of emotions, and again and again, he asked a little worriedly as soon as he heard a faint hiss or unusual humming.

Both eyes met in the mirror and with a nod, the older one indicated that he was ready. Then Chuck closed his eyes and clung to the edges of the table as he felt that fat cock continue to dilate him.

With an incredible tenderness that he had trusted his friend but never expected because from that expression he saw in the mirror, he knew that it cost him a great deal of restraint, John had reached his goal within a few minutes and paused.

Again and again, these wonderful hands stroked the back, the sides and the buttocks of Chuck, who was now purring on the overwhelming feeling just like a little kitten.

Again John made sure that he was well and after another nod, he put his hands on the hips of the other and moved slowly and carefully. The curve of this back was really beautiful and this slight arching almost drove him mad with desire. It seemed to John that the foreskin had slipped down to his testicles, but at the same time, this slightly painful pulling was one of the most wonderful feelings he had experienced in a long time, allowing him not to immediately give in to his feelings.

He gently grabbed Chuck by the hair, who still had his head on the table, forcing him to watch. The slight clapping of skin against skin, the side-and-front view, and the pleasurable feelings associated with the act had something incredibly familiar and erotic about it. John sensed that he would not last so long and slowly withdrew.

 

"I want to try something different."

The intense eye contact that emerged as both stood directly at the mirror sent more electrical charges through their bodies. The hectic breath formed small clouds on the surface and when Chuck put his hand on it, he suddenly had to giggle softly, because he remembered the scene of 'Titanic'.

For John it was exhausting and he thought for a moment whether he should not put the smaller one on a stool so that tomorrow he would be spared the soreness in his legs.

This standing position had nothing really appealing to Chuck and after a few moments, he began to squirm restlessly. Now he felt like trying something else.

"Sit down," he said, placing another cupboard behind John's back with some effort so he could lean back to relax his abdominal muscles.

Chuck knelt over him with his face to his toes and let himself sink slowly. With each additional piece, he felt John's grip tighter on his hip flesh and could already imagine at this time that these markings would be visible even longer. Again and again, Chuck straightened on John's thigh, leaning forward and up to enjoy that view as that cock slipped out to the top, only to dive deep again as he slowly lowered himself.

"Oh fuck ... that's horny", the younger groaned and bit his lower lip desperately in need as he watched this gorgeous ass slide up and down in front of his belly.

Once again their eyes met. Glowing eyes that looked at each other greedily.

The pace became faster and faster, the movements more uncontrolled and the breath panting.

Chuck was the first to find his salvation, and when John felt that cramping and twitching that passed quickly into his own body and saw his friend's wildly bouncing penis, he could no longer.

With the last of his strength, he pressed the back of the older men to his chest, buried his face in the wet-cold skin and rode with him the last waves of this insanely intense orgasm.

The hair disheveled, the cheeks flushed and with a satisfied expression and a grin, the two looked at each other in the mirror.

"This place will be remembered," Chuck chuckled and John nodded, smiling and exhausted.

 

next work... 

day 5

**Shotgunning**

Dean/Cas


End file.
